On Second Thought
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: the armpit platoon is now able to excess human forms thanks to a beautiful keronian who has come to pikapon on a mission, colonel Krisheshe of keronian military she is very skilled an. giroNatsu and other pairs will be included. sorry I suck at sommaries but you should read. please R& R!
1. The arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival

It was a normal day in the Hinata house

except for the fact that there was no more house to speak of. It had sorta blown up.

Other than that, yeah

it was a completely normal day for everybody else.

End of story.

Anyway, Natsumi started stomping angrily to Keroro, who was to blame for eVERYTHING even global warming and whales dying, to yell at him for trying to end the story there. She swam through the rubble of her house like the expert swimmer she was. Her legs were cut on many sharp pieces of glass and wood as she did so, but none of that would last for long because Giroro.

However sad thing was Giroro was crushed fatally by the fall of the house as all the rubble piled onto his tent. These things just sorta happen

When Natsumi reached Keroro, the first thing she did was put her foot on his face and give him a nasty kick. The kick was especially nasty since she still had glass in her foot.

"OWWW! nAtsumIdono!" Keroro yelled. He was in such pain that some of the letters in his exclamation were capitalized while others weren't.

The second thing that Natsumi did was look down into Keroro's hands which held a cantaloupe and a paper folded into a sailor's hat.

"You were making bOMBS werent you" Natsumi scolded.

Keroro looked guiltily at the ground and nodded.

"So THATS why the house exploded"

"Gero gero gero"

Natsumi punched him.

Then she looked around her at all the rubble. Her entire house. Once full of memories, no longer so. Because there wasn't really a house anymore at all. Most likely, it would magically spring up out of the ground in another episode or so, but Natsumi still lamented.

"Mister Gunso-san sir wjat happened here" asked Private Tamama as he descended from a pink NPG-copter along with Momoka and Paul.

"I must save Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka began digging through the rubble at once, trying to find her blue-haired beloved.

Natsumi just clenched her fist, making that gross fist-clenching sound that you always here in anime even if hands aren't supposed to sound like that when you clench them, as she looked downward in angst and anger. Keroro knew he was in for it

"I FOUND FUYUKI;KUN" Momoka declared like she had just found the Nobel Prize for finding Fuyukis. (this is actually a thing,)

Natsumi and Keroro went over to Fuyki to make sure that he was okay; Keroro was relieved most of all because this meant that Natsumi wasn't working on beating up Keroro.

Keroro din't understand It was just supposed to be a normal day in the Hinata house how did it come to this?

At least nothing more could go wrong thought.

sUDDENLY a space ship came down from out of nowhere (aka the sky) to solve all their troubles and woes, idealistically at least. In reality nobody knew what that space ship was doing there but one thing they knew for sure was that it landed in the back yard, but seeing as the backyard was trashed anyway, nobody was sure how the space ship was going to land safely but it managed to do it well and without hindrance. Suddenly everybody winced, realizing they hadn't yet found Giroro. Oh well. That guy can live through anything

"GERROO" Keroro forned as Natusmi continued punching him like he was a punching bag. "WHAT IS IT NOW."

There was smoke everywhere from the ship and the doors to the space ship burst open. More smoke scattered about because that's what happens when you land a space ship on a pile of rubble. But now this smoke was purple, blue, pink, and the rest of the billions of colors that the human eye can detect. But nobody wants to be here forever reading about the boring smoke that the space ship created so we'll just move on.

When the smoke cleared, Natsumi, Keroro, Momoka, and Fuyuki were able to distinguish a faint figure that was coming out from the space ship.

"GERRROOOO" Keroro screamed. "WHY NOW"

"Oh heck I know what this is gonna be" said Natsumi out loud and with much distress. "It's gonna be another alien isnt it"

The figure stepped forward and

WHAT WOULD YA KNOW

It wasn't actually an alien.

Okay just kidding it was

but that was already obvious so I thought I might make it —

*narrator bitchslaps writer*

**Don't toy with your readers Dave!**

Okay, okay, whatever you don't have to boss me around geez….

The figure happened to be a Keronian, which Keroro was the first to recognize.

"Geromg its a Keronian!" he reiterated.

And it wasn't just any Keronian.

"It's a girl!… Keronian," Natsumi sounded surprised.

The Keronian, still too far away from them to be in hearing distance, wafted the remaining wisps of smoke away with her hand and looked slightly to either side of her as she walked out. She had one hand placed behind her back in a very professional fashion.

Natsumi Fuyuki and Momoka and Tamama were very confused at what this was but Keroro seemed to do the most reasonable thing out of all of them.

"OOOOOIIII!" Keroro waved his arms wildly to get her attention. "WE'RE UP HEEEERE!"

"Baka." Natsumi bopped him on thehead. "Why would you think she came here for you?"

"Well it doesnt matter whether or not she has, Natsumi-dono. The important thing is that she's an alien who landed by our house, so we should at least go and talk to her!" That was the proper thing to do when any stranger arrived at one's house, after all.

Natsumi considered his argument, and with a sigh, she cooperated by not arguing against him. "Well I suppose if you — "

"Excuse me, are you Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon?"

All four of them jumped and slowly turned their heads toward the voice that spoke.

"Yup that would be me" said Keroro.

"Greetings. I am Colonel Krisheshe of Sector JX-42 in the Keronian Military."

The Keronian before them bowed. None of them could remember her coming up to them. It must have been speedy-fast. Keroro was confused

Krisheshe looked up, and her dark blue eyes met with Keroro's For a second they flashed a golden-yellow. Her skin was black everywhere, except on the lower part of her face, and belly. They could see she had a tadpole tale, which meant that she was young, younger than Pururu at least, but then agin everyone was younger than that lady.

Krisheshe's hat, put on a little crooked and sloping toward the front (it looked kinda cute tho) was of a rich purple color. Her eyes slanted downward, much like a cat's, which was weird because she was a frog not a cat and some cats eat frogs in the wild but nobody questioned this because they didn't want to be that guy.

Krisheshe put her hand forward, and Keroro was still confused and he didnt know why she put out her hand then he realized she must of wanted a hand-shake. He shook her hand. It felt weird for being a Keronian hand. Then he realized it was because she was wearing white gloves on both her hands.

Keroro was beginning to grow very nervous because here was a high-ranking Keronian who had come to see their invasion — actulally he wasn't sure why she was here at all — and he must have looked pretty pathetic in front of her. He sure hoped this wasn't one of those things where she was like "assemble the rest of your platoon, i have some important news for y'all" and then she told them "you're being fired" or "you're being executed for sucking at your mission."

But when Keroro looked at Krisheshe all he saw was her looking back at him, a bit confused, and giving _that look_ like she was asking Where in the universe have I seen this guy before

besides like eVERYWHERE on Keron because he's famous for doing nothing

But he also saw kindness. Keroro' relaxed his shoulders. No this Keronian meant no harm.

Krisheshe straightened up and folded her arms behind her back.

"Sergeant Keroro," she spoke, "assemble the rest of your platoon. I have come with important news for the Keroro Platoon."

Keroro's jaw dropped like HOSHIT amd Natsumi looked at him with a giggling look that said Ooohhhh you're in for it now bokegaeru.

* * *

SO that was my first chapter. Hope you liked! And dont forget to review. ^^~


	2. A change of plans

Chapter 2: A change of plans

Come to think of it, Keroro remembered hearing the name Krisheshe back on keron. It wasnt that common of a name so even a guy with a memory like Keroros remembered it eventually.

He reacalled hearing, amid the glory as his platoon's departure to Pekopon, stories of a young Keronian who had been promotted to colonel. Her name was Krishsesehs and she was the youngest Keronain ever to reach such a high rank. It was a bit intimidatin at the time to hear of someone elses success when all Keroro wanted was to bask in his own. He just hoped that the rest of his platoon would be able to recognize the name soon enough that they would show a bit of respect. He also hoped lots that she hadnt come to Pekopon to tell everyone that they had failed at the invasion.

Remembering the rest of his Platoon, Keroro had got to assemble them to tell them of this Keronians arrival on Pekopon.

Keroro took Tamama to help him find Kururu and Giroro and Dororo.

Dororo for once was oddly the first one that they found. Kururu was a bit harder since he was down in the Labo and they couldn't get to that easily because house was crushed.

Giroro took a while to find, but they rescued him before it was too late so that was good probably. Who knows maybe he liked being under there.

Keroror took the rest of his platoon down to what was left of the base and Krisheshe was already there looking proper as usual.

"Atten-shuNN!" Keroro put his hand to his forhead (amazing it reached!) in a salute. He clapped his heels together and the rest of his platoon did these same two things. "Colonel Krisheshe of Sector JX-42 in the Keronian Military is here with important news for the armpit Platoon!"

Everyone immediately looked nervous. They sorta looked down not making eye contact. Keroro looked to her for what she had to say. Might as well, lets just get this over with while we're still alive.

Krisheshe didn't talk yet. She was torturing the poor Keroro Platoon by being silent. They wanted to get this over with while she wanted to drag it out. Only when she begin to pace did she finally speak.

"As your Platoon Captain may no doubt have already told you, I have arrived on this planet on a solo mission."

Everyone looked to Keroro. Keroro sweated. He hadnt told them nothing.

Krisheshe turned on her heels and stared at them. "Don't underestimate me because I have come alone. I expect as much respect from you as I give. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Krisheshe Taisa!" they all said

"Also" — Her lips curled into a frown. — "_when_ you address me, you shall do so without speaking like a — What was the Pekoponian word for it again? Oh, yes — like a weeaboo."

"B-but we're supposed to be speaking Japanese!" Tamama protested.

She shot him a nasty glare, her blue eyes flashing golden-yellow for a moment. "I don't like excuses, Private Second-class Tamama."

"R-right, Krisheshe Tai — I mean — Colonel Krisheshe."

Krisheshe straightened her posture once more, and looked outward, not at the platoon. Finally she looked at them once more, merely out of the corner of her eyes and without bothering to turn her head. "You all must be wondering why I am here."

No one dared to speak because they were afraid of sounding unprofessional. But obviously they were wondering.

"I can only assume that your silence must owe to your fear of me," she said with a light chuckle, "but I shall satisfy your curiosity. No, I am not here to monitor your… _invasion_."

Everyojne let out there breath

"However, I shall be staying here for of the duration of the rest of your mission, which should not be taking much longer."

They tensed up again — then stopped. "Wh-why do you say that it shound't take much longer Colonel Krisheshe?" asked Keroro.

"Because" — she turned around to face him — "the Keronian Military has decided to promote you to an A-rank platoon."

She did not speak after that, just let it sink in to their brains. No one seemed too keen on buying it.

"I know. I don't believe it either," she sympathized. "Seeing how pathetic your platoon is…." She sighed. "But it's their decision, not mine, and great things may actually come of it, provided that you keep up your end of the bargain and do as I instruct you to."

The platoon noticed something they hadn't caught before — Krisheshe had an accent. There was a funny way she pronounced words like "end," more with an "ei" than an "e," and "bargain" sounded more like "bahg'n" when she said it, and "your" sounded like "youh."

Krisheshe shuffled through her nonexistent pocket and brought out five badges.

"These now belong to your platoon."

"What are they" Giroro asked.

"Ku ku ku new badges, what does it look like" Kururu spat.

"Not just _any_ new badges," Krisheshe corrected. She held up one of them, a red star, between her thumb and forefinger and turned it thoughtfully. "This is your new _invasion_ weapon. A-grade Shape-shifting Badges for High-class Militants of the Keronian Invasion Force."

"Sh-shape shifting badges?" they all sayed in disbelief

"Yes." Krisheshe's eyes slipped toward them. "Headquarters has insisted their decision… that you will be impersonating Pekoponians to invade the planet."

* * *

Sorry fof the short chapter. Ill update tomorrow. Please dont forget to review. :D


End file.
